True Story
by Zephineange
Summary: Quand la réalité rencontre la fiction...et que mon cerveau malade décide que les personnages de JK Rowling vont subir les mêmes choses que moi... Série de one-shot et pairings divers.
1. Malaise vagal

**True Story**

**Disclaimer :** Salut tout le monde ! Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, et les salutations employées sont au joueur du grenier (fichtre ! Bientôt nous ne pourrons plus rien dire sans apposer un copyright...) Bref, les situation m'appartiennent par contre, ainsi qu'à mes amis et ma famille, qu'elles concernent également.

**Rating :** K+ (un jour, j'écrirai un lemon...)

**Pairings :** Principalement HP/DM. Les autres couples sont susceptibles de changer...

**Tomes respectés :** Euh... Aucun ? ^^' Plus sérieusement, à part Voldemort, tout le monde est vivant... Sirius, Snape, Rémus, Tonks, Fred... Donc, on va dire que je prends de grandes libertés avec l'oeuvre originale...

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors... Au sujet de cette « fic » (je mets des guillemets car ce sera plutôt une série de one-shot en réalité), je tiens à préciser que les trames de fond des chapitres sont toutes plus ou moins réelles. J'en dirais sans doute un peu plus en bas de page, sur ce qui est vraiment arrivé, et sur ce que j'ai rajouté (en dehors du fait que les personnages ne sont évidemment pas les mêmes, je ne vis pas dans le monde merveilleux de JK Rowling, à mon grand dam)... Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... ^^

**Note inutile :** Pour ceux qui auraient lu Alcool triste, Alcool gay, vous allez pouvoir constater que le nombre de couples homos et hétéros est nettement plus proche de la réalité dans cette fic... ^^'

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Malaise vagal

Harry arriva chez Ron et Hermione avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Ses amis, connaissant son goût pour les parties de sexe intempestives et débridées avec son petit-ami, ne l'avaient pas attendu pour passer à table, et c'est donc un petit brun échevelé qui débarqua au milieu de l'entrée. (nda : au sens culinaire du terme... ^^)

« Alors, vous l'avez fait où cette fois ? Dans le local à poubelles ?

« Blaise !

« Bah quoi, je suis sûr que c'est le seul endroit qui n'a pas encore été baptisé dans un rayon de dix kilomètres... »

L'auteur de cette remarque qui avait rendu Harry plus rouge que les bannières de sa maison et que les tomates qui accompagnaient la mozzarella, n'était autre que Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, et actuel fiancé de Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs remise assez vite, au grand étonnement de tous, de sa rupture avec le Survivant après la guerre, et était sortie avec pas mal de garçons avant de trouver satisfaction en la personne du noir...

« Je suis surprise que ton cher et tendre ne soit pas avec toi... T'aurait-t-il abandonné à nos langues de vipères pour aller prendre une douche ?

« Pansy !

« Je ne fais que soutenir notre ami Blaise, en bonne camarade... »

Après l'arrivée de Blaise dans leur cercle avec Ginny, le Trio d'or s'était vu contraint par des manœuvres toutes serpentardes, d'accepter également deux de ses amis, Théodore Nott et sa toute jeune épousée, Pansy Parkinson-Nott, qui en temps que femme émancipée, avait refusé d'abandonner son nom...

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient, tous les huit, une fois par semaine, pour dîner chez les uns et chez les autres, dans une entente qu'il aurait été utopique d'imaginer du temps de Poudlard...

« Draco n'est pas avec toi ?

« Non, il ne se sentait pas très bien, il voulait se reposer un peu... Il nous rejoindra d'ici la fin du repas je pense... »

Hermione Granger-Weasley, en bonne femme de maison s'inquiétant de la santé de ses hôtes (et en femme émancipée), avait demandé à son ami des nouvelles de son, depuis peu, fiancé. Car oui, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sortaient ensembles, et ce depuis plus de cinq ans. Depuis la fin de leur études à Poudlard, qui avait coïncidé avec la mort de Voldemort à vrai dire... Ils avaient tous deux été grièvement blessés lors de la dernière bataille, et avait du être rapidement transférés à Ste-Mangouste... L'hôpital ayant été submergé de demandes, le blond et le brun s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre, dans un souci de gagner de la place. Nul ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'y était passé, mais après un mois de convalescence dans cet environnement aseptisé, ils avaient arrêté de se taper dessus, et avaient commencé une relation qui était passé du stade amical au stade «le premier qui colle un peu trop mon petit-ami je le bute, c'est clair ?» en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Depuis, on ne les voyait que très rarement l'un sans l'autre, comme s'ils avaient voulu rattraper les sept années à se chercher des mornilles en se décollant le moins possible, et la présence de Harry, seul, suffisait à inquiéter ses amis, même les Serpentards, qui se cachaient derrière leurs sarcasmes.

« Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? »

La question, posée simultanément par Pansy, sœur de cœur du blond, et Hermione, future médicomage, fit sourire légèrement Harry, et pouffer les autres.

« Non... Il est pas mal surmené en ce moment, à cause d'un procès qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme il aurait souhaité. Il a peur que son client ne s'en sorte pas sans dommage... Bref, on pense que c'était juste un petit malaise vagal. Tu pourras vérifier si tu veux Hermione, quand il arrivera. En attendant... Je m'assois où ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. La réponse d'Harry avait rassuré les convives, et celui-ci se plaça en bout de table, à côté de Théo. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'on s'apprêtait à entamer le plat principal, Ron demanda en riant :

« Vous avez presque failli m'avoir les gars... Sérieusement Harry, il est arrivé quoi à ce cher Malfoy ? »

Interloqué, ce dernier reposa sa fourchette et regarda son meilleur ami, perplexe. Les autres personnes attablées l'imitèrent.

« Je te demande pardon ?

« Allez, vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que notre aristo préféré a fait un malaise vagal ?

« Euh... Weasley, loin de moi l'idée de douter de ton intelligence, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étrange... C'est même assez fréquent en cas de stress... »

Blaise avait exprimé tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, et suite à ses mots, Ron perdit son sourire.

« Mais...enfin...c'est pas une fille ? Non ?

« Ah ça, c'est sûr, tu peux même demander à ton meilleur pote, mais je peux t'assurer que je dispose d'un service trois pièces en parfait état de marche...

« Draco ! »

Harry s'était levé à l'arrivée de son petit-ami, et l'embrassait maintenant à perdre haleine.

« Les gars pitié ! Ça fait seulement une demi-heure que vous ne vous êtes pas vus... Vous pourriez faire un effort quand vous avez un public !

« Mais c'est ça qui rend les choses intéressantes ma chère Pansy... »

Draco avait un air lubrique qui ne trompa personne, et Harry pouffait discrètement sur son épaule.

« Quand je pense que tout-à-l'heure, Harry avait l'air d'une pucelle effarouchée, et que là il t'accompagne dans tes délires, je commence à me demander s'il ne fait pas exprès d'être prude de temps en temps...

« Qui sait mon cher Blaise, qui sait... »

Le petit sourire très serpentard qu'affichait le brun, fit rire la tablée. Une fois que le dernier arrivé fut assis entre Théo et Harry, il relança le débat :

« Maintenant, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu doutais de ma virilité, Weasley ? »

Tous se tendirent, brusquement intéressés.

« Ben, Harry nous a dit que tu avais fait un malaise vagal, et comme c'est impossible parce que tu n'es pas une fille, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il t'était vraiment arrivé, c'est tout... »

Une fois de plus, les regards que se jetèrent les autres furent franchement incrédules. D'autant que le rouquin semblait croire dur comme fer à ce qu'il disait. Décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Draco insista :

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...

« Mais ça me semble évident ! Tu es un garçon, donc tu n'as pas de vagin, c'est tout... »

Cette fois, l'inquiétude transparaissait clairement sur les visages. Puis Théo se mit à rire silencieusement...

« On peut savoir en quoi le fait que mon frère semble mériter une place dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste-mangouste te fait rire ?

« Hé ! (nda : c'était Ron ^^)

« Je crois que j'ai compris...

« Compris quoi ?

« C'est vrai Ron, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi la prostate de mon petit-ami l'empêche de faire un malaise ? »

Ron sembla douter un instant.

« Mais...vagal...ça vient pas de vagin ? »

Un gros blanc succéda à ses paroles. Puis Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un énorme soupir, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se leva, et alla chercher un dictionnaire. Quand elle revint, tout le monde se tenait encore les côtes et était écroulé sur la table... Ginny proposait même, entre deux larmes, de mettre l'évènement dans les faits divers de la Gazette le lendemain... Ron, lui, était mortifié. Il regarda rapidement la définition que lui montrait Hermione dans le gros livre, puis il quitta la table, les oreilles de la couleur de ses cheveux...

**Malaise vagal (ou syncope vaso-vagale ou syncope neuro-cardiovasculaire)**

**_Il s'agit de la cause de malaise syncopal la plus fréquente._**

_**Le malaise vagal est dû à un réflexe neuro-cardiovasculaire (le nerf vague innerve le cœur). **_  
><em><strong>Il associe un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque (bradycardie) confinant parfois à la pause cardiaque, particulièrement spectaculaire, et à une chute de la tension artérielle. Les deux phénomènes conjugués entraînent une diminution brutale d'apport d'oxygène au cerveau d'où sensation de malaise, chute, voire réelle perte de connaissance. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Rapidement une autre voie réflexe va relancer le cœur. (1)<strong>_

Les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur sérieux, mais la vue d'une Hermione au bord de l'explosion suffit à les faire repartir.

Ils finirent par se calmer, et Ron put revenir à table. Quelque chose attira alors le regard de Blaise :

« Au fait, où sont passés Harry et Draco ? »

Laissant de côté ce qu'il venait de se passer, pour le plus grand bonheur du rouquin, tous se concertèrent du regard. Théo lâcha alors, l'air de rien :

« Moi je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu Harry parler de local poubelle... »

Et tous poussèrent un gros soupir.

_Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre... C'est étonnant de voir à quel point je peux développer une scène qui a duré en réalité...environ deux minutes. Juste le temps qu'un de mes amis me dise qu'il avait fait un malaise vagal, que je lui réponde, étonnée : « Mais pourtant t'es pas une fille ? », que je l'éclaire sur la relation que mon esprit faisait entre vagal et vagin, et qu'il apporte une pierre à ma culture...sans dictionnaire toutefois. Je crois même qu'il n'y a que lui qui a rigolé parce qu'il est le seul à avoir entendu mes bêtises... En tout cas, heureusement que seules quatre ou cinq personnes de ma connaissance viennent sur ce site... ^^' _

_ Bref, je mets cette histoire en complete, car il ne s'agira que de petits one-shot indépendants. Comme je l'ai dit au début, il se peut même que certains couples changent... En espérant que vous avez un tant soit peu apprécié... Vous savez comment me le faire savoir... ^^_

_(1) Source : http: / / maladiesexplications / Malaisevagal . html (nda : sur wiki, la définition était trop compliquée... J'ai rien compris... Et dans le Robert, croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai pas trouvé... ^^)_


	2. Comme cul et chemise

**True Story**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le deuxième one-shot de cette série... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Comme cul et chemise

Le jeune Teddy Lupin aimait beaucoup son parrain. Il l'aimait même tellement que lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il avait répondu :

« Quand je serai grand, je ferai Harry Potter ! »

Ses parents, hilares, lui avaient dit que cela risquait d'être difficile, et Teddy avait hoché la tête, sentencieusement, comme s'il venait d'accepter un défi. Mais il avait fini par comprendre ce que ses parents voulaient dire, et avait renoncé à son projet, ô combien louable mais légèrement irréalisable. Il avait toutefois compensé cet abandon en se promettant de protéger son parrain, à la vie à la mort, et de faire en sorte qu'il soit toujours heureux. Et c'était quelque chose de très touchant et d'amusant que de voir ce petit bonhomme de six ans tenir sa promesse. Lorsque Harry était dans les parages, il devenait brusquement très sérieux et regardait autour de lui d'un air méfiant. Le brun disait souvent en riant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rêver meilleur garde du corps. Alors Teddy faisait un grand sourire et cela faisait chaud au cœur de son entourage.

Seulement voilà. Aujourd'hui, Teddy était inquiet. Il sentait dans l'air comme une sorte de tension, et celle-ci émanait principalement de son parrain (les enfants sentent très bien ce genre de choses). Qui plus est, le petit garçon avait l'intuition que l'origine de l'anxiété de son modèle était due à quelque chose qu'il connaissait, ou plutôt, à quelqu'un : Draco Malfoy.

Teddy était assez en avance pour son âge. Ainsi, il avait vite compris en fréquentant son parrain que celui-ci n'entretenait pas la même relation avec Ron ou Hermione qu'avec le blond. Non. En fait, la dite-relation, avait compris Teddy, était plus proche de celle qui existait entre son père et sa mère. Bien sûr, l'enfant était encore trop jeune pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il concevait pourtant assez clairement, mais l'idée était là. Et comme Harry semblait beaucoup tenir à Draco, il avait fait une étude approfondie de ce dernier, pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas du mal à son cher parrain.

Alors il avait laissé traîner ses oreilles partout. Personne ne se méfiait de lui, et il avait appris beaucoup de choses. Que Draco et Harry s'étaient détestés pendant longtemps, puis qu'ils étaient «sortis ensemble». Teddy n'avait pas très bien compris en quoi le fait de sortir d'un endroit ensemble pouvait rapprocher les gens, il sortait de l'école tous les jours avec sa maîtresse, et il ne l'aimait pas plus pour autant. Vieille bique ! Il avait entendu également que Draco était «avocat», et qu'il avait des clients... Ça lui avait semblé assez louche, vu que le blond ne ressemblait pas du tout à un avocat, mais ses parents ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure alors il avait laissé cette information de côté, pour la ressortir un jour si le besoin s'en faisait sentir... Et dernièrement, un soir après un dîner, alors que Harry et Draco venaient de quitter sa maison pour rentrer chez eux, sa maman avait regardé par la fenêtre en souriant et avait dit à son papa :

« Ces deux là, ils sont vraiment comme cul et chemise... Quelqu'un essayerait de les séparer qu'il y perdrait beaucoup... »

Teddy avait alors regardé par la fenêtre, pour tenter d'apercevoir la chemise dont parlait sa maman, mais il n'avait vu que son parrain et le blond, qui s'embrassaient dans le jardin, avant de disparaître, main dans le main. Il avait froncé les sourcils, tâchant de comprendre ce que voulait dire sa mère, mais son esprit, pourtant assez vif, s'était heurté à une muraille infranchissable... Il savait ce qu'était une chemise, mais l'autre mot ne lui évoquait rien du tout. Et quand il avait demandé un jour à sa maman, celle-ci s'était fâchée et lui avait demandé qui lui apprenait ainsi de très vilains mots. Teddy n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était elle-même, aussi avait-il prudemment répondu qu'il avait un jour entendu ce mot dans la rue et qu'il ne l'avait pas compris... Après une intense réflexion, il en avait déduit que si l'expression qu'avait employée sa mère contenait un mot imprononçable, elle était forcément mauvaise. Et Teddy avait compris, par extension, que Draco était mauvais pour son parrain. Depuis lors, il avait cherché la faille, épiant sans cesse le blond, voulant mettre au jour son plan pour faire du mal à Harry.

Et aujourd'hui, en voyant l'état dans lequel était le brun, tournant comme un lion en cage, se mordant les ongles, et gémissant de temps à autre en jetant des coups d'oeil angoissés à l'horloge murale, il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Régulièrement, des gens venaient, comme Ron, ou Hermione (Teddy l'aimait bien, elle lui donnait toujours des livres intéressants à lire quand elle venait le voir à la maison) pour tenter de réconforter son parrain. Mais aucun n'y arrivait vraiment car aucun ne connaissait l'origine du mal qui rongeait Harry...

Après un gémissement de désespoir plus important, Teddy se décida à faire quelque chose. Il descendit de la chaise sur laquelle il était tranquillement assis, et il s'approcha de son parrain. En le voyant, celui-ci se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui sourit :

« Ça va bonhomme ?

« Oui, oui. Mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... »

Harry fut étonné par la couleur des yeux de son filleul. Métamorphomage, comme sa mère, il avait aujourd'hui des yeux d'un noir d'encre, qui lui conférait un sérieux étonnant chez un enfant de son âge, sérieux accentué encore par le ton qu'il avait employé en parlant.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

« Tu marches partout, comme quand papa il est inquiet parce que maman rentre tard du travail »

Harry sourit, en imaginant le calme Rémus faire les cents pas en attendant son auror intrépide de femme...

« Non, non, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu nerveux c'est tout...

« C'est à cause de Draco ? »

Une fois de plus, Harry fut étonné par les intonations sérieuses employées par son filleul. Et par le fait qu'il ait touché juste.

« Oui, c'est un peu à cause de lui. Mais pas seulement. Aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour moi tu sais ?

« Parce que tu vas partir ?

« Quoi ? Mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« Ce serait normal... Si le méchant blond te fait du mal, tu as le droit de partir... »

Harry était complètement perdu. Est-ce que Teddy parlait de Draco ? Et si oui, pourquoi lui voudrait-il du mal ? Vu l'état de stress intense dans lequel il était, il aurait pu laisser échapper des choses que son filleul aurait vu. Il fallait bien que Teddy sorte cette idée farfelue de quelque part...

« Draco ne me fait pas de mal du tout... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

« C'est maman qui m'a dit que Draco était mauvais pour toi... »

Nymph' ? Mais... Draco était son cousin... Ils semblaient bien s'entendre pourtant... Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire à son fils ? C'était sans doute une erreur d'interprétation de la part de l'enfant. Du moins, Harry l'espérait...

« Et que t'a-t-elle dit qui te fasse croire ça ?

« Elle a dit que vous étiez comme cul et chemise... Mais j'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que ça voulait dire. C'est que quand elle m'a grondé parce que cul est un vilain mot que j'ai compris que c'était une expression qui voulait dire que Draco il était méchant... »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rester ainsi comme un poisson hors de l'eau, éclater de rire, ou bien s'il devait tenter d'expliquer à son filleul ce que voulait vraiment signifier ce qu'il avait entendu... C'est alors que Ron entra dans la pièce.

« C'est à toi vieux. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance...

« Merci Ron...

« Dis-toi juste qu'il faut que tu arrives à l'autel sans te prendre les pied dans ta robe (nda : une robe de sorcier naturellement...) et qu'il faut répondre oui à tout ce qu'on te dira... Après, il ne te restera plus qu'à survivre à la réception, et tu auras droit à la nuit la plus fantastique de toute ta vie... Et je parle d'expérience... »

Harry pouffa et dit à Ron qu'il arrivait dans une minute. Après un dernier signe de tête encourageant, le rouquin sortit, et Harry se tourna vers son filleul.

« Teddy, il faut que tu saches que même si cette expression contient un...comment tu as dit déjà ? Ah oui, vilain mot, elle veut dire en fait que les deux personnes concernées sont inséparables... Et Draco et moi, c'est ce qu'on est, inséparables. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, non seulement je ne pars pas, mais en plus je vais l'épouser. On va se marier, comme ton papa et ta maman, parce qu'on s'aime, et qu'on veut montrer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, et que ça va durer très longtemps. Tu comprends ? »

Teddy acquiesça, assimilant lentement ce que son parrain lui disait.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu fais comme papa ? Tu as peur que Draco arrive en retard ? »

À ces mots, Harry sourit franchement, et se dit qu'il était bien content que son filleul soit là... Au moins, lui arrivait encore à le dérider, malgré la boule de nerfs qui avait décidé de nidifier dans son ventre...

« Non, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas avoir peur... D'ailleurs tu vois, je souris, ça veut dire que je suis content non ?

« Tu pourrais sourire pour me rassurer. Papa il fait ça parfois... »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, et il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon.

« Je peux t'assurer que là, je souris juste parce que j'ai envie de sourire... Et toi, tu vas te dépêcher de rejoindre tes parents, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui vais être en retard, et ça risque de ne pas plaire du tout à Dray... »

Il embrassa son filleul sur le front et le poussa vers la porte. Une heure, et un fantasme sur un Draco ne portant qu'une chemise déboutonnée plus tard, Harry exhibait fièrement une alliance à son annulaire gauche et un -Malfoy accolé à son nom.

_**Plus tard, chez les Lupin :**_

« Maman, pourquoi il y a des vilains mots dans des expressions qui sont pas vilaines ? »

Nymphadora leva les yeux au ciel et remercia ce dernier d'avoir épousé un professeur, tout en se demandant où son fils allait chercher des questions pareilles.

« Demande à ton père mon chéri. »

« Papa ?

« Oui ?

« Pourquoi il y a des vilains mots dans des expressions qui sont pas vilaines ?

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Ted ? »

Teddy monta sur les genoux de son père avant d'expliquer.

« Et ben un jour, maman elle a dit que parrain Harry et Draco, ils étaient comme cul et chemise. Alors comme je comprenais pas, je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire «cul», parce que je savais pas, mais elle m'a grondé parce que je disais des vilains mots. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était pas une bonne expression, et que Draco était pas gentil avec parrain. Mais après parrain il m'a dit que c'était une bonne expression pour dire que Draco et lui, ils étaient très inséparables, alors je comprends plus. Pourquoi il y a un vilain mot ? »

Rémus prit alors son ton de professeur pour expliquer à son fils.

« Il faut que tu saches, que le vilain mot que tu ne comprends pas, veut dire «fesses», mais dans un langage très vulgaire, ta maman a eu raison de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu l'utilises... »

_Dans une chambre, très loin de là, un blond et un brun trouvaient au contraire qu'utiliser ce mot pouvait s'avérer très stratégique dans certains moments... _

« Mais il y a longtemps, le mot n'était pas si vilain que ça, et les gens qui n'étaient pas très cultivés l'utilisaient souvent... Et donc, à l'origine, l'expression complète était «deux culs dans une chemise», ou bien «un cul et une chemise», ce qui voulait dire, comme une personne normalement constituée n'a en général qu'une seule paire de fesses, qu'ils y avait deux personnes dans une chemise, et que donc ils étaient très proches, ou bien qu'ils l'étaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul fessier et qu'une unique chemise pour deux. Cela signifie donc que les personnes sont très intimes, très complices, mais pas nécessairement amoureuses, comme Harry et Draco le sont. Tu as compris ? »

Teddy hocha la tête et acquiesça. Il aimait bien quand son père lui expliquait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'être un adulte. Et un adulte, tout le monde sait que c'est bien plus efficace pour protéger un parrain. Et ça, Teddy le savait parfaitement.

_ Voilà... Quand j'étais petite, je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire l'expression, et je pensais que c'était quelque chose de pas terrible (à cause de la vulgarité). J'ai fini pas apprendre son sens réel (encore heureux !), mais ce n'est que récemment que l'on m'a parlé de l'étymologie... Et c'est mon petit frère (de six ans de moins que moi), qui me l'a enseignée... ^^'_

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions... _


	3. Ô taon, suspends ton vol

**True Story**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je trouve que ce chapitre ressemble plus à un délire sorti de mon esprit malade qu'à autre chose, mais je vous laisse en juger...

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 3 :** Ô taon, suspends ton vol...

Ah, l'Angleterre en avril... Ses délicieux crachins... Son léger vent rafraîchissant... Ses rayons de Soleil filtrant à travers les nuages... Ah, l'Angleterre en avril, c'est le paradis sur Terre. Voilà ce que vous liriez dans une brochure touristique sur la Grande Bretagne.

Putain de pluie de merde ! Et ce parapluie à la con qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir à cause de ce satanée vent ! Et par Merlin, mais en avril normalement il est pas sensé faire un temps aussi pourri ! Je déteste l'Angleterre ! Ça, c'est que vous dirait le très distingué Draco Potter-Malfoy, en rentrant de chez un client, à pied. Car, dans un but de se rapprocher du monde moldu, le Ministère avait décidé d'établir la « Journée sans magie », qui tombait, comme par hasard, un jour où le temps aurait difficilement pu être plus mauvais. Et Draco n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un autant que le nouveau ministre... Même son mari, qui avait eu droit aux pires crasses durant leur scolarité, n'aurait pu rivaliser avec Arthur Weasley en ce moment précis... Il n'avait pas de difficulté particulière avec le monde moldu, non, Harry et lui y habitaient même, mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait cent fois préféré utiliser la poudre de cheminette que de se battre ainsi contre les intempéries. Mais pourquoi, me direz-vous, n'utilisait-il donc pas les merveilleux moyens de transport mis à la disposition des résidents de Londres (retour de la brochure touristique) ? Et bien... Il n'avait pas pu prendre de taxi, tous avaient été pris d'assaut à cause du temps, ni de bus, qui étaient surchargés, ni de métro, car Harry ne lui avait pas encore expliqué comment ça fonctionnait. Quant à leur voiture, le brun l'avait gentiment prêtée à son parrain, qui avait embouti la sienne en tentant de couper court à travers les bois. Draco avait donc du se résigner, et rentrer à pied. Et dire qu'il avait encore au moins une demi-heure de marche jusqu'à chez lui... Il allait à coup sûr attraper un rhume avec ce temps de chien !

Alors qu'il ruminait ainsi ces sombres pensées, une voiture noire se mit à sa hauteur.

« Je peux te déposer quelque part, beau blond ? »

Draco s'arrêta et regarda à travers la fenêtre baissée. Il sourit en reconnaissant le conducteur, ou plutôt la conductrice, et se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture. Tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il remercia chaudement Hermione, qui l'avait pris en stop :

« Une minute de plus et je changeais mon itinéraire pour aller tuer ton ministre de beau-père... »

La brune rit et répondit que Ron n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié. Draco lui demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait dans le coin vu que, aux dernières nouvelles, elle habitait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Oh ! Harry m'a appelée.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

L'air brusquement inquiet du Serpentard fit sourire la Gryffondor qui lui répondit malicieusement :

« Du tout... En fait, il m'a dit que tu risquais de rentrer à pied, et il ne voulait pas que tu attrapes la crève. Alors il m'a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire un petit crochet par chez vous. Et effectivement, quand je t'ai vu trempé comme une soupe, je me suis dit que ta nature fragile en aurait sûrement pâti...

« Nature fragile, nature fragile, ce n'est pas moi qui suis le plus souvent malade et qui ait passé le plus de temps à l'infirmerie...

« Je n'en doute pas, mais tu connais Harry, il faut toujours qu'il s'inquiète pour tout le monde. Alors quand c'est toi que ça concerne, c'est encore pire... »

Draco sourit, et le reste du trajet se passa à critiquer le côté mère poule du brun, qui allait finir par piquer la vedette à Mme. Weasley s'il continuait ainsi... Une fois rentré chez lui, le blond proposa à Hermione de venir boire un verre, mais elle déclina poliment l'offre en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. Draco, lui, s'évertua à remercier avec effusions, et ce autant de fois que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, son prévenant de petit mari, qui lui avait évité l'abonnement à la boîte à mouchoirs...

_**Quelques jours plus tard, un dimanche :**_

Pour le plus grand bonheur de ses habitants, aujourd'hui, il faisait beau en Angleterre. Avisant ce fait rarissime, les Potter-Malfoy avaient décidé d'organiser un barbecue dans leur immense jardin. Ils avaient convié leurs amis les plus proches, ce qui incluait tous les Weasley et leurs conjoints, Théo et Pansy, les Lupin ainsi que Sirius et Snape (Harry n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à leur mise en couple...). Le brun avait aussi invité ses beaux-parents, mais ceux-ci avaient refusé, prétextant un déjeuner d'affaire. Un dimanche. On y croit. Bref, il y avait foule en la demeure, en ce dimanche ensoleillé et tout allait pour le mieux lorsque soudain, IL fit son apparition.

Le moment est donc venu de parler de l'enfance de Draco Malfoy. (nda : si, si, vous allez voir, c'est utile ^^) Malgré l'apparente froideur que la famille du blond montrait en public, celle-ci était en réalité très soudée. Et il n'était pas rare que, faisant croire à une indisposition quelconque au reste du monde, elle aille se cacher dans la forêt du parc du manoir, afin de prendre l'air, voire le thé. Et c'est lors d'un de ces bucoliques après-midi, que le jeune Malfoy fut piqué par un taon. Personne n'est à l'abri de ces ignobles bestioles, encore moins un sorcier dont la peau est d'autant plus appétissante qu'elle est jeune et fraîche. Bref, Draco fit cette douloureuse expérience à l'âge de huit ans, alors qu'il était à la fois assez vieux pour se croire intouchable, et pas assez pour ne pas en garder des séquelles traumatiques. Reprenons maintenant le fil de notre histoire.

Le hurlement que poussa Draco, en voyant cette bête noire se diriger vers leur table, aurait pu faire tomber les cheveux d'une banshee et attirer tous les détraqueurs à cent kilomètres à la ronde, s'il y en avait eu. Et si Lucius et Narcissa avaient été là, ils auraient dégainé leurs baguettes plus vite que l'éclair, afin de lancer à tous un sortilège d'amnésie, et d'ainsi préserver la réputation de leur fils. Malheureusement, ils étaient à un déjeuner d'affaire, et le mari du fils susnommé, était bien trop choqué pour le faire à leur place.

_Flash-back_

Harry était assis dans un salon sans fenêtre, tapissé de noir, au cœur du manoir Malfoy. Il venait de se fiancer avec Draco, et ses parents lui avaient envoyé une discrète missive, lui demandant de se rendre à leur demeure familiale aussi tôt que possible. Un peu inquiet mais surtout très intrigué, il attendait depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les parents du blond avaient cet air préoccupé que le brun n'avait plus vu depuis la fin de la guerre, qui avait mis un terme à leur rôle d'espions.

« Monsieur Potter, ce dont ma femme et moi avons à vous parler est de la plus haute importance, et nécessite la plus grande discrétion. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

« Étant donné que vous allez bientôt rejoindre notre famille, par les liens du mariage, il est de notre devoir de vous apprendre quelle est la plus grande peur de notre fils, afin que vous puissiez y faire face le moment venu. »

Lucius se tut, pause dramatique, et sa femme prit le relais.

« Il y a quelques années de cela, Draco a été piqué par un taon, il en a gardé cette cicatrice, que vous avez sans doute put voir dans son cou. Il a été malade durant des jours après cela, cette affreuse bestiole avait réussi à lui transmettre la dragoncelle. Son grand-père en est mort vous savez ? Depuis...il a la phobie de ces insectes et nous ne sommes jamais arrivés à la faire disparaître. »

Harry soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il avait craint que quelque chose de vraiment épouvantable ne soit arrivé à Draco. Mais cette peur, le blond lui en avait déjà parlé, lorsqu'ils avaient aidé Sirius à se débarrasser de l'épouvantard de Square Grimaud, et que celui-ci avait pris la forme d'une espèce d'énorme mouche.

« Ce que nous vous demandons, Monsieur Potter, n'est ni de l'aider à surmonter sa peur, ni d'attaquer tous les taons que vous verrez, mais de lancer un sort d'amnésie à tous ceux qui seront présents lors de sa réaction...bruyante. Promettez, Monsieur Potter, et nous vous en serons à jamais reconnaissants. »

_Fin du flash-back_

À ce moment là, Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ce dont parlait les parents de son mari. Mais à présent, il saisissait parfaitement (leur sens du mélodrame, par contre, semblait toujours aussi obscur). Les autres convives reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, et Harry commençait à lever sa baguette, lorsqu'il eut une idée. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, pour voir si la bête était partie. Il la trouva finalement cachée dans un massif de fleurs et s'en débarrassa rapidement. Une fois ceci fait, il retourna à table, et vit que son mari, les joues légèrement roses, subissaient sans broncher les piques que lui lançaient leurs camarades. Il sourit furtivement, et se dit que pour que Dray comprenne qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, un peu d'auto-dérision ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il rangea donc sa baguette, reprit sa place au côté de son époux, et écouta attentivement ce que lui disait les autres, tout en serrant la cuisse du blond, en signe de réconfort.

« Et bien mon cher, quelle voix, c'était vraiment épa_tant_. (nda : pour bien comprendre à quel point nos sorciers préférés sont méchants avec Dray, imaginez qu'à chaque fois ils insistent sur le «taon» ^^')

« Je dois avouer... Tu devrais _ten_ter de t'inscrire dans une chorale... Tu ferais fureur !

« Les gars, soyez pas vaches, vous savez qu'il est un _tan_tinet susceptible...

« Moi je me demande s'il crie aussi fort et aussi aigu dans d'autres circons_tan_ces... (_rires gras_)

« Pfff... Vous les mecs, vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre qu'il y a un _temps_ pour tout... Et que parfois, il faut s'abstenir de faire ce genre de commentaire...

« Mais c'est super impor_tant _! Dray est désespérant, on a l'impression qu'il est parfait, pour une fois qu'on entrevoit une faille... Allez Harry, on veut tout savoir.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Ginny, parler de ce genre de choses n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je trouve ça déplacé. Surtout qu'il y a un enfant à table... »

Draco serra légèrement la main de Harry dans la sienne, discret remerciement.

« Tu m'en diras _tant_...

« Cela dit, il n'a pas tort. J'en connais un qui es_t en_ train de piquer du nez dans son assiette... Allez Teddy, à la sieste bonhomme !

« Mais papa ! Je suis pas fatigué moi ! Je veux rester avec vous...

« C'est cela oui... Tu reviendras quand tu ne _t'en_dormira pas sur ta chaise. »

Rémus se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le coucher dans l'une des (nombreuses) chambres d'amis. George (ou Fred) regarda s'éloigner le petit garçon qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, et relança les hostilités en disant, faussement attendri :

« Un peu de _ten_dresse dans ce monde de brute...

« Moi je trouve que l'on sous-estime l'impor_tan_ce du sommeil chez les enfants. C'est vrai ! Un _temps_ de sommeil convenable est nécessaire à cet âge là ! Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à cela que Teddy est aussi vif...

« Mais oui Hermione... Ne _t'en _fait pas, lorsque Ginny et moi aurons des enfants, je te laisserai le soin de calculer leurs rations de sommeil...

« Ne fait pas ça Blaise ! Ils finiraient par avoir peur de leur _tan_te Hermione...

« Très spirituel Fred, vraiment.

« Bon, et si on en revenait à l'essentiel et qu'on attaquait le dessert ! Marre d'at_ten_dre !

« Ron !

« Reconnais-le Hermione... Les voir et ne pas pouvoir les goûter... C'est un vrai supplice de _Tan_tale...

« Bon, vous avez bien ri, vous avez bien exploité tous les mots en «taon» de la langue française... Vous pourriez peut-être vous calmer non ?

« Tiens, tu reparles Dray ? On ne _t'enten_dait plus... »

Draco soupira et se résigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les desserts étaient bien entamés, Sirius demanda à son filleul :

« Ça va Harry ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu ne _t'en_nuies pas au moins ?

« Non, non... »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux, et Draco gémit silencieusement, se préparant déjà à faire une sortie aussi digne que possible...

« Je me disais juste que je trouvais Dray un peu _ten_du, et qu'il ferait mieux de faire at_ten_tion s'il ne voulait pas attraper une _ten_dinite... Les risques ne sont pas si minimes qu'on le croit et ce serait embê_tant_ qu'il devienne impo_tent_ à cause de ça... »

Le regard de Draco signifiait clairement, « tu vas me le payer très cher » et celui d'Harry « désolé mais c'était vraiment trop tentant »_. _Le blond pouvait presque entendre le brun insister sur les deux dernières syllabes, rien qu'en regardant les prunelles émeraudes. Il se leva et quitta la table, pour aller chercher une bouteille à la cave, tandis que les autres riaient...

Mais quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec une bouteille de vin mélangé à une potion vicieuse que lui avait offerte son parrain en guise de cadeau de mariage, les convives discutaient comme si de rien n'était, sans faire aucune allusion douteuse, et il se tourna vers son mari, le regard interrogateur. Celui haussa les épaules, en jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. Toutefois, l'oeillade discrète qu'il lui lança suffit à convaincre le blond que Harry n'était pas innocent du tout dans la perte de mémoire subite de leurs invités... Il leva alors les yeux au ciel, et remplit le verre du brun. Sachant pertinemment que punir les autres pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié serait une perte de temps, il laissa ensuite « malencontreusement » tomber la bouteille et fit rapidement disparaître le liquide.

« Que je suis maladroit... Je vais aller en chercher une autre. Sev', tu viens avec moi ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander... »

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais suivit son filleul sans mot dire.

« Dis, tu te souviens de la potion que tu m'avais passée pour mon mariage ? Celle dont tu ne m'a pas donné les effets, parce que tu disais que je verrai quand je la ferai boire à Harry. (nda : sympa... ^^')

« Je vois. Je suppose que faire tomber cette bouteille n'était pas si accidentel que ça n'est-ce-pas ?

« Tu me connais... Pas mon genre de laisser échapper un grand cru de 1674...

« Cas de force majeure ?

« Absolument. Tu pourrais me passer l'antidote ?

« Il n'y en a pas. Les effets durent un cycle lunaire.

« Pourquoi ?

« Disons que la condition que ton cher mari va avoir le bonheur de connaître est très liée aux lunaisons.

« Loup-garou ?

« Pire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry très remonté faisait irruption dans la cuisine, devant un Draco hilare, et un Severus très amusé.

« Je regrette que nous ayons autant de chambres d'amis « Dray-chéri », parce que là, tu peux être sûr que tu aurais eu droit au canapé ! »

Et Harry sortit en claquant violemment la porte, privant les deux Serpentards de la vision d'un Gryffondor aux formes très féminines...

_ Et voilà, encore un chapitre fini... Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais à chaque fois le suivant est plus long que le précédent... Bref, cette fois ci, j'ai choisi non pas une, mais deux expériences... La première, la moins drôle pour moi, s'est déroulée à Manchester en juillet. J'étais en colo et le matin avait apporté un beau soleil. Malheureusement, au cours de l'après midi, alors que nous devions traverser toute la ville et sa banlieue pour nous rendre dans un musée (oui, c'était une colo culturelle), nous avons subi l'averse la plus longue et la plus drue que j'ai jamais connue... J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris ma douche toute habillée... Faire un musée dans cet état n'est pas la chose la plus agréable que j'ai faite, je dois l'avouer..._

_ La deuxième partie, concerne mon petit frère. Il déteste les bêtes qui piquent. Une fois, nous étions à table avec nos grands-parents, et un taon n'arrêtait pas de nous tourner autour... Mon frangin essayait de faire abstraction (tout en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise), mais avec moi qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser la syllabe « tan » dans la conversation, ça n'était pas facile... ^^' _

_ Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... À la prochaine ! _


	4. C'est mignon non ?

**True Story**

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Je rappelle qu'il s'agit de one-shots indépendants, donc il est normal que celui-ci se déroule entre les chapitres 2 et 3... Ou pas... ^^' Bref, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review... Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :** C'est mignon non ?

Nous autres, moldus, avons tous dans notre entourage quelqu'un qui croit que, grâce au magnifique appareil photo numérique qu'il vient d'acquérir, il est subitement devenu un maître dans l'art de la photographie. Parfois c'est vrai, souvent c'est faux. Mais le problème reste le même. Pour peu que nous ayons décidé, fous que nous sommes, de voyager avec le photographe amateur sus-nommé, nous aurons droit, toutes les cinq minutes, à un arrêt plus ou moins long sous un prétexte quelconque qui peut se résumer à :

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ce paysage/clocher/coucher de soleil (rayez la mention inutile) est charmant ? »

S'ensuivra ensuite l'inévitable arrêt de la voiture et les contorsions plus que grotesques du photographe afin de « capter au mieux la lumière » ou de « trouver un angle de vue qui transformera une photo de carte postale en une œuvre d'art unique ».

Bref, nous sommes tous confrontés un jour ou l'autre à ce type d'individus. Tant et si bien que, formés pas l'habitude, nous tentons d'oublier l'importun en rongeant notre frein et en admirant le paysage/clocher/coucher de soleil qui est, il faut bien l'avouer, plutôt pas mal.

Seulement voilà, si nous avons l'habitude de ces énervants énergumènes, (car aujourd'hui, qui part en voyage sans appareil photo ?), pour les sorciers, c'est une autre paire de manches. On aura beau dire tout ce qu'on voudra, les sorciers se reposent vraiment beaucoup sur la magie. Ce qui implique que les outils qu'ils utilisent dans leur vie de tous les jours sont nettement moins perfectionnés que les nôtres. Ce qui est assez normal puisque, quand nous utilisons un micro-ondes, eux ont le sort de réchauffement, quand nous nous escrimons à taper un texte sur un ordinateur, eux ont des plumes qui écrivent seules sous leur dictée ou encore, quand nous regardons un reportage sur les moutons en Bretagne, eux y ont déjà transplané. Bref, ce qui souvent est un avantage pour eux, peut parfois s'avérer gênant. Voyez plutôt.

Quand ils partent en voyage, peu de sorciers prennent un appareil photo pour immortaliser leurs vacances, car ceux-ci sont relativement imposants et difficiles à manier. En réalité, leurs appareils sont semblables à ceux que nous avions dans les années 80. Aussi, ils sont rarement victimes de ce que nous appelleront la « photomania ». Mais, comme nous pouvons souvent le constater, ce qui est rare est souvent plus démesuré (nda : cherchez pas les sondages, cet adage n'existe que pour les besoins de ma fic ^^). Et ce phénomène ne fait pas exception. Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy pourront vous le confirmer.

Pour leur lune de miel, nos deux tourtereaux avaient décidé de s'éloigner un peu du monde magique. La fin de la guerre n'était pas si éloignée, et trop de monde abordait encore le brun dans la rue pour que leur tranquillité ne soit pas dérangée. Ils étaient donc partis aux États-Unis, par le biais de transports moldus, et ils avaient entrepris un périple qui devait durer deux mois. Pour se faire, ils avaient loué une voiture, et réservé dans des hôtels tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres afin de se constituer des étapes. Harry avait vainement tenté de protester en voyant le prix des chambres, mais son mari l'avait fait taire en disant que s'il devait supporter la foule et la route toute la journée, il voulait avoir le minimum de confort pour dormir. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais s'était plié aux goûts de luxe de son fiancé sans trop se faire prier.

Le début de leur séjour s'était effectué sans encombre, entre paysages grandioses et grattes-ciel immenses, entre déjeuners dans des fast-foods et dîners aux chandelles, entre baisers volés et nuits d'amour interminables. Ils profitaient pleinement de ce que le sol américain avait à leur offrir, et après avoir sillonné la côte est, ils avaient commencé à traverser le pays pour rejoindre la Californie. Et c'est au beau milieu du désert, alors qu'ils roulaient depuis des heures sur une route toute droite qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, qu'ils firent la rencontre la plus improbable qui soit.

« Draco arrête la voiture !

« Quoi ? »

Alerté par le ton alarmé qu'avait employé son mari, le blond pila net sur l'asphalte désert.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Est-ce que tu vois ce je vois Dray ?

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arri... Oh putain de nom de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui !

« Donc ce n'est pas un mirage... Merde, il vient vers nous !

« Il doit croire qu'on veut le prendre en stop. Pourquoi tu m'a demandé de m'arrêter aussi ! »

Dehors, un homme s'approchait lentement de leur voiture. Une fois qu'il fut juste à côté de la portière passager, Draco fut bel et bien contraint de descendre la vitre. L'homme s'adressa alors à eux.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais... Ça alors ! C'est bien toi Harry ? Et tu es avec...Malfoy ? J'y crois pas... Vous venez de vous marier c'est ça ? C'est génial ! Toutes mes félicitations ! J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous déranger... C'est super sympa de votre part de me faire faire un bout du trajet. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous les gars... Comment je suis arrivé là ? Écoutez, vous allez rire mais en fait, je me suis trompé en programmant mon portoloin... J'aurais du atterrir dans une ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici... Normalement j'aurais transplané, mais là, je n'ai pas le permis pour le faire sur le sol américain. Ils rigolent pas ici, ils m'auraient fait coffrer en pensant que je faisais de l'espionnage militaire... Vous saviez qu'il y avait une base pas loin d'ici ? En plus, comme je ne connais pas exactement ma destination, je me serais sans doute grillé auprès des moldus... Bref, sans vous j'aurais été obligé de marcher jusqu'à la ville, et comme la nuit tombe vite par ici, j'aurais eu l'air malin tout seul dans le désert... Merci encore hein ? C'est vraiment vachement sympa de votre part ! Mais je parle, je parle, vous devenez quoi vous deux ? »

Durant tout son discours, l'homme avait fini par entrer dans la voiture et s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Harry lançait des regards désolés à son mari qui avait recommencé à rouler et qui ne desserrait pas les dents, de peur de se montrer TRÈS désagréable. Le regard tueur du blond, fixé sur la route, promettait mille souffrances à celui qui lui adresserait la parole. Car la personne qu'ils venaient de prendre en stop n'était autre que l'insupportable journaliste bavard et exaspérant au possible, Colin Crivey.

Aux yeux de Draco, ce dernier avait toutes les tares. D'un point de vue physique, la tête de ce type lui donnait envie de lui donner des baffes. (nda : violent Dray ? Meuh non... ^^) C'était simple, dès qu'il le voyait, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui casser son petit nez de fouineur. Ensuite, il y avait cette détestable habitude de déblatérer des paroles vides de sens à longueur de temps et ce sens de l'humour absolument détestable. Ce qui accentuait encore son envie de le frapper. Draco ne supportait pas non plus l'habitude qu'il avait de prendre des photos à tout bout de champ, surtout de son mari d'ailleurs. Ce qui nous amène au dernier point, le plus important, Draco détestait Colin Crivey principalement parce que son obsession pour le Survivant faisait qu'il collait son mari tellement qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'il voulait le lui piquer. Car oui, Draco Potter-Malfoy était un être d'une nature jalouse et extrêmement possessive. En particulier quand il s'agissait de son Gryffondor d'époux. Alors en présence de celui qui avait collé ce dernier durant toute leur scolarité, voire même lorsqu'ils se croisaient aux diverses fêtes organisées par le Ministère, il évitait d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas se montrer grossier.

De son côté, Harry, qui connaissait l'aversion de son époux pour le Gryffondor, était en train de se maudire jusqu'à la centième génération pour sa réaction stupide à la vue de Colin, tout en espérant que Draco ne commette pas l'irréparable...

Face au mutisme du blond, le brun fut bien obligé de répondre à Colin, qui était tout excité de revoir son idole.

« Et bien... Draco et moi sommes en Amérique depuis un peu plus d'un mois. On est en lune de miel là...

« Je m'en doutai un peu en fait... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais discret ! De toute façon, il vous suffira de me laisser dans le prochain village, et je me débrouillerai... »

Il fit une petite pause, ce qui permit à Draco et Harry de se dire que peut-être il allait _vraiment_ les laisser tranquilles, mais le photographe reprit bien vite la parole.

« Du coup, je me sens encore plus coupable. Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous embête pas trop ?

« Non, non, ne t'en fait pas... On n'allait pas te laisser tout seul dans le désert... »

Un seul coup d'oeil au blond suffit à convaincre Harry que lui l'aurait _volontiers _laissé sur le bord de la route. Colin reprit la parole, arrachant un soupir au conducteur. Son mari était vraiment trop gentil...

« Vous savez, à cette période de l'année, il y pas mal d'étoiles filantes dans le coin. C'est un ami qui m'a dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour les voir. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous passez par ici. »

Et il recommença à babiller. Draco ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta d'oublier qu'il y avait encore au moins cent kilomètres jusqu'à leur prochaine étape. Ce crétin de Colin ne savait vraiment pas comment régler un portoloin... Il en aurait eu pour des jours à rejoindre la ville à pied.

« Arrêtez la voiture ! »

Dans un crissement de pneus, Draco stoppa le véhicule et se retourna, furieux.

« Quoi encore ? »

Mais leur passager avait déjà ouvert la portière et pris son appareil photo. Médusés, Harry et Draco observèrent alors Colin. Celui-ci se déplaçait, se baissait, se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder à travers son objectif. Au bout d'un moment qui paru interminable aux deux jeunes mariés, Colin revint vers la voiture, l'air très content de lui. À leur air perplexe, il répondit simplement, pour une fois :

« C'était mignon non ? »

Les Potter-Malfoy s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, et se murèrent dans le silence tandis que le photographe recommençait à parler de la lumière, des cadrages, et des plus belles photos qu'il avait faites durant sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau cri retentit dans l'habitacle.

« Arrêtez-vous ! »

Draco s'arrêta de nouveau et s'apprêta à menacer purement et simplement leur « charmant compagnon de voyage », mais celui-ci avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette pour se consacrer à son art. Avec un sourire sadique, Draco allait refermer la portière et repartir, mais un regard réprobateur de son époux le convainquit de rester bien assis à sa place. En grommelant, le blond s'appuya lourdement contre le dossier de son siège.

Et ce manège recommença, encore et encore. Tous les cinq kilomètres, Colin voyait un cactus, une montagne, un bout de bois mort, un trou, un animal ou même une vieille carcasse de voiture rouillée qui nécessitait un arrêt immédiat. Et à chaque fois, Harry regrettait un peu plus d'avoir reconnu l'ancien Gryffondor. Et les regards de plus en plus noirs de son mari à son encontre ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux, loin de là. Tous deux se taisaient, laissant leur encombrant passager parler tout seul. Ce dernier ne se rendait au demeurant absolument pas compte du froid presque polaire qu'il avait jeté dans l'habitacle. Il regardait au dehors, attentif au moindre détail qui pourrait se transformer en modèle, et continuait de soliloquer.

La nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la ville dans laquelle Draco et Harry avaient prévu de dormir. Un soupir de soulagement, bien sonore, fut émis par les deux poitrines. Mais Colin, qui avait fini par se taire, leur demanda :

« Dites... Je sais bien que je vous ai déjà bien assez embêtés comme ça...

« _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_, pensa Draco.

« Mais vous pourriez me déposer là où les gens vont se rassembler pour voir les étoiles filantes ? Comme ça je serais directement sur place... Je ferais du stop pour rentrer, mais là, tout le monde doit déjà y être...

« Pas de problème. Ça ne nous fait faire qu'un petit détour de toute façon...

« _Harry, le gentil Gryffondor, le retour... Bah... Autant qu'on boive la coupe jusqu'à la lie... Et puis, ça évitera à d'autres gens d'avoir à subir un tel boulet... _»

Le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Arrêtez-vous !

« _Y'avait longtemps... _»

Las, Draco se rangea sur le côté.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est beau ? »

La phrase de Colin fit sortir Harry et Draco de leur torpeur. Ils regardèrent à l'extérieur, et durent se rendre à l'évidence. Oui, c'était beau. Les lumières de la ville faisaient écho à celles des étoiles et de la Voie Lactée... Colin était peut-être un nabot insupportable, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas si incompétent que ça en matière de photographie... Dix minutes, quelques clichés et un baiser langoureux plus tard, ils repartirent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous.

« Bon et bien... Je vous remercie encore les gars... Franchement je sais pas comment vous montrer ma gratitude... C'est décidé, demain, je demande le permis de transplaner, et je vais prendre des cours de réglage de portoloin ! J'espère que la fin de votre voyage se passera comme vous voulez...

« _Du moment que tu n'as pas décider d'aller photographier les baleines sur la Côte Ouest, ça devrait aller... _(nda : italique = pensées de Draco. Harry est le seul à répondre à Colin)

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Colin. Tu nous enverras tes photos ?

« _Ouais, histoire qu'on fasse un feu de joie avec..._

« Pas de problème ! Je m'en charge dès que je rentre ! Je vous envoie tout ça par hibou !

« _Super... Maintenant casse-toi ! _

« Super... Bonne soirée !

« À vous aussi ! À plus !

« _Alleluia ! _»

Colin avait claqué la portière et s'éloignait maintenant vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé un peu plus loin. Harry se retourna vers son mari, l'air mécontent.

« Tu aurais pu être poli au moins ! Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le snober comme ça !

« Crois moi, il était préférable que je n'ouvre pas la bouche... »

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher un léger sourire et ne répliqua pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à pouffer.

« Quand même... Tu as vu comme il avait réglé son portoloin ? Même un première année aurait fait mieux ! Heureusement qu'on passait par là... Aucun moldu sain d'esprit n'aurait pris en stop un gars tout seul dans le désert... »

Draco se mit à rire à son tour et rajouta :

« Pour une fois que les moldus font quelque chose de sensé... Est-ce que tous les photographes sont comme ça ?

« Je ne sais pas et, honnêtement, je ne veux pas le savoir... »

Ils rirent de plus belle et l'incident fut rapidement oublié, au profit de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes...

_**Un mois plus tard, Manoir Potter-Malfoy : **_

« Harry ? »

Une tête brune ébouriffée apparut à la rambarde du deuxième étage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« On a reçu un paquet.

« On avait commandé quelque chose ?

« Moi non. Et toi ?

« Non plus... Il ressemble à quoi ?

« C'est un colis standard, comme ceux qu'on trouve à la Poste (nda : je ne sais absolument pas s'il existe une poste chez les sorciers mais on va dire que oui... ^^), taille moyenne, en papier kraft.

« Attends avant de l'ouvrir, je m'habille et je descends. »

Draco et Harry avaient reçu leur comptant de colis piégés, gracieusement envoyés par des fans du Sauveur espérant les séparer ou d'anciens mangemorts digérant mal leur défaite, et ils avaient appris à se méfier. Draco avait déjà lancé plusieurs sorts de détection de magie noire lorsque Harry entra dans la salle à manger.

« Alors ? »

Draco releva la tête.

« A priori, il n'y a rien de dangereux à l'intérieur... Mais tu sais, tu n'était pas obligé de t'habiller pour si peu...

« Pervers. Il y avait une lettre ?

« Non. S'il y en a une, elle est sans doute à l'intérieur. Tu reconnais l'écriture ?

« Non, mais ça ne veut rien dire... Fred et Georges s'amusent à changer d'écriture comme de chemise, alors je ne me base plus trop sur ça... Cela dit, ça ne peut pas être eux, ils m'ont envoyé leurs inventions du mois la semaine dernière...

« Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'ouvrir... Tu es prêt ?

« Yep ! »

Harry et Draco avaient mis le paquet au milieu de la table, et avaient reculé contre les murs.

« Diffindo ! »

Le carton de l'emballage se déchira, laissant entrevoir les coins d'un livre. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, et Harry prit la lettre qui se tenait sur le dessus. Il la parcourut rapidement et la tendit à Draco en souriant.

« Fausse alerte, c'est juste Colin qui nous envoie les photos de ses vacances américaines... »

Il prit l'album et commença à le feuilleter. Draco vint regarder par dessus son épaule et Harry commenta :

« Il est plutôt bon... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse faire quelque chose avec un caillou, un lézard et une vieille chaussure...

« Mouais, pas trop mal... Attends un peu... C'est pas nous là ?

« Si mais... On n'est pas sorti de la voiture quand on était avec lui. Comment il a fait pour nous avoir debout ?

« C'est parce que la photo n'a pas été prise à ce moment là... La date, c'est celle de notre mariage... Regarde les photos d'après.

« Il n'y a plus que des photos de nous... Tiens, celle-là, elle date de Poudlard. On se bat dessus...

« Ah ouais quand même... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on attirait autant de monde... On dirait qu'on va s'entretuer...

« Souvent c'était pas loin de la vérité... Heureusement que Mme. Pomfresh avait l'habitude de nous voir débarquer à moitié morts... Je suis sûr qu'elle avait un stock de potions rien que pour nous !

« C'est certain. Bon, ça te dirait qu'on passe à une autre sorte de corps à corps ?

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu penses qu'à ça ou quoi ?

« Revoir ces vieilles photos, ça m'a donné des idées. Alors ?

« Pas maintenant, je vais d'abord écrire une lettre de remerciements à Colin, il a du passer du temps à rassembler tout ça. En plus, vu le nombre de photos qu'il prend, il a du toutes les trier pour ne prendre que les meilleures à chaque fois... Bien sûr, tu signeras la lettre. Après, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je serais plus disposé à reconsidérer avec toi l'art de la lutte... »

Harry s'esquiva habilement des bras de son époux et s'enferma dans son bureau au premier étage, pendant que Draco, frustré, tâchait de comprendre dans quel sens il fallait regarder certaines photos « d'art » de l'album.

_ Pfiu... J'ai eu du mal à le finir celui-là... Pour tous ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Draco s'arrête à chaque fois alors qu'il pourrait continuer à rouler, dites-vous qu'il freine par réflexe (au cas où ce serait vraiment grave), et que comme Colin sort trop vite, il n'a pas le temps de redémarrer. Comme quoi, l'histoire du garçon qui criait au loup ne marche pas tout le temps... ^^ Une fois de plus, deux anecdotes pour le prix d'une !_

_ Je pense que la première est assez évidente... Je suis partie en vacances avec mes grands-parents cet été, et mon grand-père venait juste de s'acheter un super bel appareil photo... Alors à chaque fois qu'on se baladait, ou qu'il y avait un beau point de vue, il s'arrêtait pour prendre une photo... Au début, c'est sympa, tu as bien le temps d'observer le paysage mais à la fin, c'est lassant... _

_ La deuxième concerne le colis piégé. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai vu un épisode des Guignols de l'info qui parlait des lettres qui explosaient quand on les ouvrait ou qui contenait un produit toxique qui te brûlait les yeux (c'était peu après les attentats du 11 septembre je crois)... J'ai été traumatisée, à chaque fois qu'on recevait du courrier, je le palpais dans tous les sens pour tenter de voir si ce n'était pas dangereux... J'ai mis des mois avant d'ouvrir une lettre normalement et des années avant de pouvoir regarder de nouveau les Guignols... -_-'_

_ Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu... Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ _


End file.
